Overrated
by Corvus no Genmu
Summary: Fairy fic. A new fairy has come to Never Land, a fairy with traits far more human than any who have come before and possessing not one but three strong talents that may spell the NeverFairies salvation, or their doom.
1. Chapter 1

Bahamut: A story... about fairies?

Mewtwo: Specifically, Tinkerbell?

Me: (Shrugs) Hey, if my child turns out to be a girl, I want to have at least one shojo-type story for her to read and enjoy.

Poupoko: (And what if it's a boy?)

Me: ... Why do you think the main character's a sparrow man? That, and the story with the thing at the place with the what?

Mewtwo: Yes, that one did sound good...**

* * *

**

**DISCLAIMER: OWN SUPERCALIFRAGILISTICEXPIALADOCIOUS. NOTHIN' ELSE.**

**

* * *

**

**Overrated**

By Corvus no Genmu the Prince of Slumberland

There are many lands out in the vastness known as the World; so many that I can only name three that best fit the situation that's about to transpire. There is the world of dreams and wonders, known to us as Nightopia but to its residents, it is simply called Slumberland. Slumberland is, essentially, a realm where dreams are born and given to the night-thoughts of humans outside its rainbow-colored realms. Then there is the realm of ideas and madness, the confuzzling and confounding Wonderland where madness and oddity reigns supreme. It is in this land where creatures that shouldn't and couldn't be, simply are being. Finally, there is the everlasting realm of Neverland that exists both on the World and off it all at the same time.

Time, what a funny thing to talk about in cocern to Neverland. Why you ask? Well Neverland, much like the other lands, is a sentient being as is Time and, aside from a few residents over in Wonderland, Time is a friend to everyone in the three lands in the sense that time the object has no meaning for many of them. In the case of Neverland, Time had given one of its avatars a token in the form of her egg that would prevent His effects from affecting the residents of Neverland. Neverland itself did not need to worry about Time for it, like Wonderland and Slumberland, were completely immune to Time's effects.

However, it is in the Neverland where our attention must focus for now. In fact, we must focus as much as Neverland itself is focusing for something is coming that, while good in its own sense, brought a strange tingle in Neverland's nonexistent heart. A laugh was coming across the waves of the oceans with speed and determination that, for a moment, Neverland thought it was the first laugh of an adult human. Despite such thoughts, the laugh was obviously that of a newborn child for its intensely innocent glow as well as its reoccurring trait of suddenly stopping and spinning about in place before setting off towards Neverland.

Even as the laugh crossed over its sandy shores and made its way to the heart of Pixie Hollow, Neverland still hesitated in allowing complete entry. For once Neverland has given its permission, it can never be revoked and the strangeness of this laugh bothered it far more than the fairy Prilla had when she first Arrived. While Prilla's talent was deeply needed for the welfare and continuation of the fairies in Neverland, the island felt that this laugh's talent was something far more different than Prilla's.

And by far the most dangerous of them.

In its thoughts, Neverland almost missed seeing the laugh hover about near the canopy of the Home Tree as it searched for the right place to be born. The laugh could not be seen by any of the other denizens of Neverland nor could it see them, all it saw was the Home Tree which only strengthened its desires to be alive in the purest sense possible. Feeling somewhat resigned in the matter, Neverland decided to keep a close watch over the fairy that came from this laugh even as it allowed the laugh complete access.

By now, the fairies were alert and eagerly awaiting for the laugh to appear and were quite joyous at seeing the sparkling orb of light suddenly appear above them. The flying-talent fairies hovered about excitedly even as the dust-talent fairies waited below to sprinkle the new fairy with its first dust. However, instead of immediately crashing into the ground and appearing as a fully-clothed pixie or sparrow-man, the laugh began to circle the tree in wide arcs before shooting down and up like a mad roller coaster. The fairies exchanged worried looks; was the laugh broken in some way? Would a incomplete fairy be born from it?

The laugh ricocheted off the ground and bounced upwards even as its light exploded outwards with a golden brilliance. The vague form of a sparrow man could be seen as his Arrival Garment formed about him from the remnants of the laugh that created him. The sparrow man landed lightly on his feet and stretched his arms back with a rambunctious cry.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAA—" CRACK. "OY!" The sparrow man fell backwards even as Terence, a dust-talent fairy, hurried forward and sprinkled fairy dust upon him. The sparrow man clutched his neck in pain for a second before suddenly shooting upwards into the air.

"I'm here? Am I really here?" He shot down and landed in front of Tinker Bell. "Am I in Neverland?"

Tinker Bell quirked an eyebrow in confusion. Most fairies knew everything there was to know about themselves and Neverland. Then again, Prilla hadn't known that much either at first… Perhaps this sparrow man was a similar case and it was Tinker Bell's job to fix him. "Yes," she smiled. "You're in Neverland. In Pixie Hollow if you want to be specific."

"Then I guess there's only one thing to do then," said the sparrow man with a calm air. He stood before her for just a moment's time before rocketing upwards with a joyous crow that brought painful memories to Tinker Bell's mind. "COCKA-DOODLE-DOOO! I'm here! I made it! Oh yeah, who's the sparrow man! I'm the sparrow man! Uh-huh, uh-huh, YEAH!" The sparrow man landed once more and began a wild dance before noticing the strange looks he was receiving from his fellow fairies and sparrow men.

"What…? Oh! The Announcement!" The sparrow man took another serious face and stance, which was effectively ruined by what he proclaimed to be his name. "I am Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious, but you can call me Cali, or Fragi, or even Expi! I don't care, I'm just too happy to be here!" Cali grinned a mad grin and shot upwards again and began to do a wide array of twists and turns before suddenly coming face-to-face with Vidia. While Vidia wasn't exactly the nicest of fairies, she was by far the fastest, a fact that she was not afraid to boast or demonstrate at every able opportunity.

"I believe you've forgotten something darling." The way she normally spoke 'darling' or 'dear' would sound much like a sneer to most fairies, but Cali wasn't like most fairies. In fact, he thought it was kinda cute.

"Forgot what?" He cocked his head to the side. "I Announced my name."

"Ah, but not your talent."

"Talent?" he asked. "Oh yes, the talent! … What is my talent?" He tapped his chin thoughtfully as Vidia and the other fairies stared at him.

"You mean you don't know what your talent is?" asked Prilla, feeling some sympathy for the sparrow man having gone through a similar dilemma when she first Arrived.

"I have a vague feeling…" Cali glanced at Vidia. "Could you demonstrate yours? What is it anyway?"

Vidia smirked, seeing another open opportuniy. "I'm the fastest fairy in all of Neverland, darling."

"Really?" Cali sounded innocently curious, but to Vidia, he sounded disbelieving, which highly offended her sense of pride.

"Yes really!" Vidia glanced over her shoulder and smirked slightly. "See that tree over there?" Cali looked past her and saw a hawthorn tree, the same tree that the most important avatar of Neverland resided.

Mother Dove.

However, while Cali was aware of Mother Dove's importance as well as her deep connection to Never Fairies, he was completely unaware of Vidia's punishment of not being allowed to be near Mother Dove nor what she had done to deserve an awful thing.

"Mother Dove's hawthorn tree?" he asked.

"Yes. Be back in a flash, darling." And she sped away before any of the other fairies could stop her. Cali only had enough time to land before she had returned, her hands empty much to her fellows' relief.

"That was fast?" asked Cali, sounding immensely confused. Vidia glared at him, her eyes hardening into coldstone.

"Yes it was." Her tone as cold as ice but sharper than a wasp's sting.

"But…" Cali glanced at Vidia to the hawthorn and back again. "I can go faster than that…"

"Then _please_ demonstrate, DARLING." The darling sounded much like Tick-Tock's growl, and no one could hear such a crocodilian growl without some sense of fear.

Too bad no one told that to Cali.

" Okay." With a quick shrug, Cali began to stretch his arms and legs for preparation's sake when a sudden cry came from one of the scout-talent fairies.

"HAWK! HAWK FROM THE EAST!" The open grounds around the Home Tree became suddenly bare of fairies except for Cali who had either not heard the warning or was paying it no heed.

He mumbled something under his breath even as the hawk spotted him from where he flew high above. Diving down, the hawk let loose a screech of victory. Finally, after going for so long without food, he would finally dine on something! Even if the something was as small and as unappetizing as a Never Fairy. The hawk's talons were just above his head when Cali suddenly took off into the horizon, leaving a large cloud of dust and debris in his wake as well as a boom of thunder from his small form suddenly breaking the sound barrier.

The hawk was hit point blank by the blast and was thrown into the side of the Home Tree before sliding down onto the ground. While not seriously injured, the hawk was, nonetheless, injured in the worst possible way. While many different types of prey had escaped it in the past week, no fairy had once escaped from its sight much less within grabbing range! How was such a thing possible?! The fairy had to have used magic of some sort to have escaped, it just had to have! An illusion perhaps? To hide the thunderclouds above?

The hawk started to turn his head to look up into the sky when it sudden spotted the flicker of fairy-light. Turning about, the hawk saw that nearly every nook and cranny of the vast Home Tree was taken by a fairy lying in hiding, their eyes wide with fear as the hawk stared at them. The hawk would never have seen their hiding places in the sky, but here, on the ground of all things, he could see them plain as day. The hawk's eyes narrowed, could he really demean himself to such a level as to _peck_ at the tree like a common bird? His stomach's fierce growl was his answer; self-preservation came first, pride came second.

With a quick flash forward, the hawk grasped a fairy by the wings and stepped back. The fairy screamed and cried in fear but not for her life, the hawk's beak was sharp enough to cut her wings. While a Never Fairy's wings feel no pain, a fairy can feel enough about them to worry about sharp objects cutting them off for without their wings, a fairy could never fly and such a thing to this fairy was a fate far worse than death. Thus it is not that hard to figure out just which fairy the hawk had managed to grab.

Vidia.

The hawk released his grip on Vidia, dropping the surprised pixie to the ground. Before she could even think to fly away, the hawk had placed a its foot down upon her, his talons forming a living cage. The hawk reared back his head, in preparation for the strike when another boom like before sounded not far off from the Home Tree. The hawk stopped and stood as still as stone, his eyes and ears alert for the fairy that had humiliated him so. Even if it meant losing this fairy, the hawk would still kill the wounder to his pride.

However, no sound of fairy flight or foot reached the hawk's ears. Instead, there were sounds of grass and plants being slightly bent upon themselves as a thin form swam above the dirt. A snake, the hawk realized, it's just a snake. The large grass parted as the snake slithered forward before the hawk who blinked in confusion. The snake was pitch black and was much thicker than other snakes it had eaten before and though he could not tell why, the hawk felt a strange tingle down his back. The snake glanced at the fairy held in the hawk's grip and slowly rose upwards to match the height of the hawk before passing it twice over. A threatening hiss escaped from it as a large hood spread out from the back of its head. The hawk was right in assuming this snake wasn't like any other snakes, it was above them in the strictest sense possible for it was, in the world of the serpents, their god and their devil.

A King Cobra.

The hawk raised his wings slightly before steeling himself. This was a snake, a snake! He would fear no snake, no matter the size!

That would be the hawk's biggest mistake for his entire life.

The cobra shot forward and bit the air in front of the hawk's beak, causing the bird to screech in surprise and flap backwards a ways, the fairy still in his talons. Do not be mistaken in thinking that the King Cobra had missed, far from it. The attack was a warning to the hawk; to let it know just where it stood in the food chain. The hawk did not need nor want to be told twice and began to fly away, his prey in talon when the cobra was suddenly right in his face. It hissed at him and, for reasons that frightened him further, the hawk understood what the King Cobra whispered to him.

"Leave me the fairy… or elssssssse you ssssshall find yoursssssself with a fate far worsssssse than hunger…" The hawk maintained his grip and took off into the sky without so much as a backward glance. The snake may be large in length but there was no way it could reach him if he was high enough into the sky. The cobra hissed angrily and coiled itself into multiple tight circles, before jumping up into the air, its body acting like a spring. The snake whacked its tail across the hawk's face even as its coils wrapped around the fairy the fell from the hawk's talons. Landing without a scratch, the King Cobra stared up at the angry hawk and hissed.

"I warned you." With no hesitation, the cobra shot upwards again and bit into the hawk's wings. When it landed once again the cobra glared up at the hawk. "I am different than my brethren, hawk… My fangssssss do not injure… they poisssson… You will die in an week'ssssss time unlesssssss you find a sssssilver trout along the inland rivers…" The hawk screeched once more, this time in fear, before shooting off back towards where he had came. He did not care if he had to search through all the rivers in Neverland, the hawk would not allow itself to die by a snake's poison!

The King Cobra watched as the hawk vanished into the sky before looking down at the little fairy captured within his coils. "Well that was fun! When can we do that again?" asked the snake in perfect fairy-tounge. Vidia's eyes widened and she openly gaped up at the cobra even as the other fairies gasped in astonishment. Another surprise came in the flash of light that generated out from the snake and Cali the sparrow man was suddenly standing there with Vidia being held in his arms.

Setting her down gently on her feet, Cali looked up towards the hawk and smiled a mad grin. "Boy that idiot is going to be busy for quite a while. Not only are there no silver fish in the inland rivers, but I couldn't poison him if I tried!" Cali laughed quite uproariously as he started to float towards where he had emerged from as the king cobra when a mob of fairies suddenly surrounded him.

"How did you _do that_?"

"Can you show me how to do that?"

"Do it again so I can paint you!"

"How does it feel to move without arms and legs?"

"Do you need fixing or something?"

"Peace, everyone! Peace!" Queen Clarion floated down before Cali. "Let the man breathe a little." Once calm had been restored, the Fairy Queen turned to the sparrow man who looked rather sheepish to suddenly have her attention focused on him. "Now, Fragi." Cali's eyebrow quirked; he had meant the last few names to be a joke but he wasn't about to correct the queen. "How did you do all that? Is it in connection to your talent?"

"Maybe…" Cali's eyes wandered of to the side, towards the tall grasses from which he had emerged earlier as a snake. "Could we put this conversation on pause for a sec? I grabbed something that could be a really cool ornament for my house!."

Queen Clarion quirked an eyebrow. "What sort of thing?"

Cali grinned and took off into the tall grasses before emerging with a large curved object. "This little shiner here! I knicked it off some grumpy old pirate on my way back from the western coast." The fairies all stared in shock; the object in question wasn't a knife, or a sword, or even a dagger. It was a hook.

The hook of the notorious pirate Captain James Hook.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: OWN SUPERCALIFRAGILISTICEXPIALADOCIOUS. NOTHIN' ELSE.**

**

* * *

**

**Overrated**

By Corvus no Genmu the Prince of Slumberland

"How did you GET that?" screeched several fairies and sparrow-men, their shock having worn away into a deeper form mixed with horror. If Captain Hook found out it was a sparrow-man that had taken his hook… Many chose not to think about it and those that did, ignored the thoughts as best they could.

"I already told you; I flew past a pirate ship, saw this old guy waving it about, decided I liked it, and took it back here. I don't think he's aware that he's missing it yet. He seemed pretty freaked by some clock noises I heard from the water." Cali shrugged before looking at Queen Clarion. "So, can I have this for my house, Ree-sama?"

Queen Clarion quirked an eyebrow at both the name and the question. "House? There's plenty of room here at the Home Tree, Fragi."

"Aw, I know that!" Cali waved an arm at the crowd surrounding him. "But I'm going to be doing some… how do we say it…? Ah! Some hocus-pocus that may go totally out-of-focus on me, and I don't want to get anyone involved in the results unless they're good ones."

"Fragi," Queen Clarion spoke slowly and carefully. She did not want to phrase this the wrong way and offend the sparrow-man. "Do you mean to tell us that you're talent is in magic?"

"Nope." The fairies sighed, some in disappointment and some in relief. "It's a part of me but not my main talent. I may not turn out that good in it. In fact, I can honestly narrow it down to three really…" Cali tapped his chin thoughtfully before shrugging. "Ah well, I'm sure I'll find a few more as time goes on I guess." Cali flew down and grabbed the hook by the middle and flew off towards the Home Tree's large roots with it resting atop his right shoulder, the weight of it not affecting his flying in the least.

By the time the fairies had regained their wits once more, Cali had long since placed the hook a way's off from the Home Tree's roots as well as Havendash Stream. The hook was buried slightly in the ground so that it could stand upright long enough for Cali to gather the right materials. With a flash of light, Cali had changed from a sparrow-man to a large black mole. Squeaking to himself, Cali began to gather large clumps of dirt around the hook until the thing was nigh buried. With a satisfied snort, Cali moved in a large circle around the dirt pile, occasionally drawing a strange symbol on the ground with his large claws before moving on. Once he had gone around three times over, Cali changed back into a sparrow-man and pressed his hands against the first symbol he had drawn.

"Makalza!" A crackle of energy shot out from the symbol and embraced the pile of dirt, morphing it into hard stone while also molding it to be shaped rather like a star in terms of shape. When the magic was done, Cali was now the proud owner of a house that was roughly big enough to support half-a-dozen fairies. Captain Hook's hook rested at the roof's center and had suddenly gained a fairy-sized version of a human lantern.

"There! That oughta do it some good for now!" Cali took off into the open sky, a mischevious grin playing across his lips. "I'm going to fly a few rounds around the island; I'll be back before the nighttime feast and celebration begin. I'll even demonstrate some of my talents!" Cali's wings began to vibrate at an incredible speed before he disappeared once more, leaving another sonic boom in his wake.

Finding themselves utterly speechless, many of the fairies and sparrow men left and headed back to the Home Tree to prepare for the Arrival Day feast. A few were quite interested in exactly what Cali could do while many of the others were worried. Normally, a fairy could sense if another was incomplete in some way be it something as small as having rounded ears to acting a bit more humanlike. They sensed no such difference in Cali and that was what worried them the most. If Cali wasn't a incomplete fairy, how could he have more than one talent?

There was one fairy, however, that felt neither interest or worry but rather a cold sunken feeling that had settled in the pit of her stomach. For many years, Vidia had been the fastest fairy in all of Neverland, even faster thanks to the 'fresh' fairy dust she had hidden in her home. She was also renowned for her indifference to feelings be it another's or her own. Now however, she had been utterly humiliated by her show of fear in the talons of the hawk and her sudden shove to second fastest of all fairies in less than a half-hour's time!

Feeling somewhat subdued, Vidia slowly flew back to her home, the sour plum tree that rested just on the outskirts of the Home Tree. As she flew she realized that everything had been for naught in the end. She had forcibly taken feathers from Mother Dove for nothing, she had made the fresh feathers into stronger dust for nothing, she had been banished from Mother Dove's presence for nothing, and she had distanced herself from everything fairy-ish for nothing.

Nothing!

The sunken feeling increased and Vidia flew at an even slower pace, her lithe form not more than a foot off the ground. She would return home and she would do the one thing she had not done since the day she fully realized what being banished from Mother Dove's presence meant.

She would weep.

* * *

Mother Dove watched the celebrations take place below her hawthorn tree with a motherly eye. Though she had yet to meet this mysteriously strange Cali, she could already tell you as much about him as I could. She was deeply connected to Neverland, much more than Peter Pan, and knew everything there was to know about the denizens of its magic. Suddenly, Mother Dove quirked her head slightly and smiled to herself. The guest of honor would be arriving shortly. Glancing over her shoulder, Mother Dove smiled at the small hummingbird that flew up to her and landed beside her on her large nest. The hummingbird twittered nervously before changing into the sparrow man known as Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious, or Cali for short.

"Hello there, Cali. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

Cali gulped nervously and rubbed the back of his neck as he stared up at Mother Dove. "A-A pleasure to meet you too, Ma'am… Er, Lady Dove."

"Come now, Cali." Mother Dove chastised gently, patting Cali's head with a wing. "No need to be so formal with me."

"Er, alright…" Cali nervously sat down beside the large dove and glanced down at the group of fairies below. None of them were aware of his presence, not even the animal-talent fairies that were hovering about Mother Dove. He had cast an invisibility spell about himself the moment he had changed back into a sparrow man and still Mother Dove had seen him. He did not know whether or not to feel relieved about it.

"Are you nervous, Cali?" asked Mother Dove, her voice soft and gentle.

"A little… it's strange… being a sparrow man I mean… I feel like there's something more about me that I've yet to find and yet I feel like I'm what I'm supposed to be… It's all very confusing…"

"Life is often confusing when you first set yourself upon its winding roads." Mother Dove agreed.

"Yes I suppose it is… … Mother Dove, may I ask you a question?"

"Of course, Cali."

"I was wondering… why did you let Vidia pluck your feathers?" Mother Dove remained silent for a moment before she glanced down upon Cali.

"Before I answer your question, Cali, you must answer two of mine."

"Okay."

"How did you find out about that?" asked Mother Dove, her voice containing a slight note of sadness and disappointment.

"I… saw it… in Vidia's memories. When I was the cobra, I was trying to ease her fear of me and instead of empathy I used telepathy and found out about the plucking… I didn't mean to pry, it just… happened."

"It is alright, Cali," assured Mother Dove, "I was merely curious. Now then, this question does not need a full answer Cali but I would like you to answer it as best as you can."

"I will do so," promised Cali.

"Do you care about Vidia?"

"… In what way, Mother Dove?"

"In any way that you are comfortable with."

"… I do care for her, Mother Dove. I just want to… understand her before I can decide how much caring I can give her."

Mother Dove smiled and placed a wing atop Cali's shoulder. "That's all anyone can ever ask for her, Cali. I think you're just what she needs most. As for your question, I let her pluck my feathers simply because she asked me and because, like all the fairies in Pixie Hollow, I love her."

"… Including me?"

Mother Dove cooed and rubbed her head against Cali's forehead. "Of course."

Cali grinned and wrapped his arms around Mother Dove's neck. "Thank you, Mother Dove."

"Love has no need for thanks, Cali." Mother Dove cooed. "Now, I think you'd best hurry on down to the celebration. They're going to start the storytelling once the sun sets."

"Storytelling?" asked Cali, his wings fluttering and lifting him off the nest as a grin spread out across his lips. "Really?"

"Really, really."

"… May I…?"

"Go right ahead."

"Thank you, Mother Dove." With a joyous crow, Cali flew downwards to the festivities, his spell vanishing in an instant as he landed amongst the story-talent fairies. Mother Dove smiled to herself; yes, Cali would be exactly what Vidia would need.

A friend.

* * *

Cali could not stay still as he eagerly awaited for the time of storytelling. He had already begged the Keeper of Tales near endlessly to participate and she had willingly given him the night to tell whatever story he had that was so desperate to be told. Once the sun had set and the light-talent fairies had done their show; Cali eagerly leapt onto the large mushroom that served as the stage for his tale.

"Hello, Neverland!" crowed Cali. "Before I can tell you my tale, I must ask that we all dim the lights around here; trust me, the story will be much better without them." The fairies and sparrow men whose talent was not light exchanged confused looks even as the light-talents dimmed their glows as well as the glows of the firebugs. What kind of story would involve near darkness?

Cali smiled and sat down upon the toadstool with a flourish before making strange motions with his arms. "_Like any good story,_" he spoke, "_mine begins at an age long ago. So long, in fact, that even magic could still be called young, before even the elder races were born._" A small orb of light appeared in Cali's hands before floating upwards where it hovered high over his head. The orb grew in size until it matched a basketball in size even as an array of images began to appear inside its curved surface. The earth could be seen in all of its ancient glory, at a time where only its own natural forces shaped it uneventful lands and seas.

"_The earth was a peaceful and nonchanging place for many thousands of years. So unchanging was it, that the earth had grown bored with itself and, with the attentions of the stars upon it, the Earth created the Triumvirate. The Triumvirate were a trio of beasts, each representing the three key portions that made up the earth. Land, Sea, and Sky. Though there names were known only to themselves and their mother, the Triumvirate were given names by the other races that came after them. The names in themselves were often unique to each beast and fit them perfectly. The Primordial Beast of the Land was called Groudon_."

The view of the planet zoomed closer until a vast range of volcanoes could be seen. As pillars of lava rose up into the sky, one could see the immense shape stepping through the clouds of black sulphur even before the roar echoed out from within the sphere. The roar itself was so real, so lifelike, that many fairies and sparrow men dove for cover upon hearing it. Many of them stayed where they were when the shape with the darkness stepped forward to reveal a towering beast of hardened redrock. The beast, Groudon, was shaped like a bipedal lizard with claws large enough to create massive chasms in the ground with but a single swipe while the spikes adorning his large tail could easily raise mountains. Faint lines of blue glowed across Groudon's armored body, creating a strange pattern in his scales. The volcanoes surrounding Groudon echoed his earlier roar with their own before dying away, the molten rock hardening even as the large beast tilted back his head and roared once again, releasing a pillar of fire that broke free from the orb to brighten the dark sky with orange light.

"_The Ancient Whale of the Sea was named Kyogre_."

The image in the globe wavered for but a moment before the depths of the sea was shown in its full glory. Vast amounts of underwater life both large and small could be seen going about their ways as though they had not a care in the world when an unearthly bellow caused the water to tremble. Those that were aware of just what could cause the sound swam away in fear as a large shape appeared from the deeper depths of the ocean. A whale-like creature could be seen but it was fare different than any whale. For one thing, it was easily three times the size of a regular whale, making it double the size of a Blue Whale, and its fins and tail were more reminiscent to feathers than to actual fins. The whale, Kyogre, swam upwards towards the surface, the power of her tail taking up thousands of fathoms in mere seconds and breaking the surface with a deafening boom. Dark storm clouds simmered above her as torrential rain pelted the ocean around Kyogre, slowly increasing its already great girth. The deep red lines etched onto her body shimmered from the light of the thunderstorm even as a great gout of water shot upwards from her blowhole.

The water burst forth from the bubble and soaked many fairies to the bone and many were quite angry at this. Water and fairy wings don't tend to mix well and it would take several hours for the wings to dry on their own. However, their ire was immediately pushed aside as Cali continued on as though his illusion didn't spout out a small geyser of water.

"_The Antediluvian Dragon of the Sky was named Rayquaza._"

The picture on the globe soared upwards past the storming clouds and pass the blue skys into the darkness of space with glimmering stars twinkling from their places in the galaxy. The moon hung in the silent as tough it were connected to the earth by invisible strings, half of its surface dark from the earth's shadow. A sudden shape slivered past the scream before a great roaring screech was heard and the dragon appeared from behind the moon. The dragon was huge, easily twice the size of Groudon and Kyogre and was shaped far more like a snake than an actual dragon though it did possess two arms and great curved horns atop its birdlike head. Screeching once more, the dragon, Rayquaza, shot forward like an arrow, piercing through the night and into the earthen sky. A blast of lightning shot out from his mouth, breaking through the globe and upwards into the sky of Neverland, the heat from it drying every wet fairy near instantly while also startling them out of their minds.

"_The Triumvirate served the Earth as they knew how; Groudon created the land and allowed the sun to shine with greater strength, inevitably creating plants and trees from the once molten rock. Kyogre spread the oceans and allowed the rains to fall, creating rivers and lakes so that the thirst of the living could be quenched. Rayquaza breathed out the air that we breathe and moved through the space between the earth and moon, protecting them both from dangers from the outer-space. However, this peace was not to last for in their entire lifetime, which had since spanned eons, the Triumvirate were intently aware of everything on earth save for each other. Thus it was of little surprise that the event to occur on the First of Seven Days was something so simple. _

"_The Triumvirate became aware of each other. _

"_The battle fought between the three lasted for several days, Seven to be specific, and spanned across the entire planet. Entire landmasses were upturned as the seas boiled and the sky bled in torrents. The battle destroyed many lifeforms and gave birth to several others but the one good thing that came from this terrible fight was the beginning. Of what you ask? _

"_Magic, says I. _

"_Indeed it was the beginning of magic when the stories of the Triumvirate came to their final close. For you see, their Mother, who is, technically our own Mother for she is the Earth in its entirety, was furious with the level of destruction and chaos the Triumvirate caused in their jealousy-spawned battle with one another. She was angry but She was sad as well for the Triumvirate were Her children, siblings with one another and still they could not look upon the other two without feeling same sense of jealousy… of anger… _

"_Of hatred… _

"_So Mother Earth did the only thing She could do. She banished the Triumvirate far from that which spawned their jealousies in the first place. Groudon, she buried deep into the undergrounds of Her flesh, where Her anger-filled veins still flow with liquid rock, out of the sight of the skies, the scents of the seas. Kyogre, She sank to the depths of Her tears, where the bitter salts are nearly biting in their intensity. Away from the warmth of the sun, away from the aridness of land. Rayquaza, the eldest of the three, She banished from Her entirety, to the skies above the skies where the only solace are the stars while the lands and seas below him forever mock him. _

"_However, in the millennia that have passed since The Battle of Seven Days, Mother has slowly begun to forgive Her firstborn though not fully. For even now, the Triumvirate futilely try to break through their banishments. The earth shakes and trembles whenever Groudon moves upwards as the seas create massive waves and terrible storms when his sister, Kyogre, does the same. The streaks in the skies that we often see in the darkest and clearest of nights is not Rayquaza trying to break his own banishment but the tears he weeps for himself and his siblings and the feeling of loneliness that permeates them. Can you imagine, my fellows, what life would be like without Mother Dove? With a way to have fairy dust but at the cost of not having Mother Dove? Could any of us really live with that? Without her warm presence, her expressions of kindness, her love for us? _

"_Could we? _

"No. We cannot." Cali sighed and the globe of light faded from view. "No one deserves the absence of a mother's love. None deserve a punishment as terrible as that." Cali floated upwards and started towards his house but stopped. "You know, if you listen carefully enough, you can hear them, their tears and their cries. Rayquaza most of all; he cries even now." Cali floated away, leaving the rest of the fairies and sparrow men in stunned silence. Mother Dove smiled sadly and gazed up into the stars as a tear coursed down her beak.

"Bravo, Cali. Bravo."

And the lights of a dragon's tears continued to fall.


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: OWN SUPERCALIFRAGILISTICEXPIALADOCIOUS. NOTHIN' ELSE.**

**

* * *

**

**Overrated**

By Corvus no Genmu the Prince of Slumberland

Dawn was quite solemn in the fairy for many of them were still thinking back to Cali's story and how he had, without directly saying so, spoken of how cruel and unfair Vidia's punishment was. Speaking of the sparrow man, he was locked up within his house with the lantern above it glowing a dull red. In fact, it wasn't until around noon that anyone heard from Cali and it, initially, wasn't under the best of circumstances.

"HAWK! HAWK COMING FROM THE NORTH!"

Those that weren't already inside the Home Tree or anything else that could provide them shelter from the avian creature. If any of the animal talent fairies and sparrow-men had taken a closer look at the bird, they would have recognized the one from the previous day's light coming back to their realm eager for revenge. Somehow, the hawk had managed to find himself a fish that was close enough to being silver that he had managed to believe that he had been 'cured' from the poison that didn't actually exist. Now, he was back looking for the snake that had disgraced him so and, should he not find it…

Well, there was better prey about.

Suddenly, the hawk's eyes caught one particular fairy that had not even bothered to flee from his sight. In fact, it was this particular fairy that sent his blood a-boiling with renewed rage for it was in an attempt to catch, and later on eat, this fairy that had led to his humiliation from the snake! The fairy was just standing just short of the sour plum tree, just standing there as though she was mocking him by her ignoring him! Well he wouldn't have it, he just wouldn't have it! With a sharp screech, the hawk dove downwards, claws held at ready even as the fairy's fellows silently screamed for her to move, to hide, anything! A flash of neon light suddenly startled the hawk out of his dive, forcing him back up into the air as the source of the light stepped up behind the unmoving fairy.

Cali.

Frowning quite angrily, Cali held his hands up to the hawk and spoke, "You and the rest of the fairy-eaters will not find an easy meal here so long as I live and breathe, hawk! I'll ask this only once of you, leave now and spread the words of the Mage of the Never Fairies, no easy meal will be found here ever!"

The hawk stiffened, the fairy spoke in his tongue much like the snake had done, and, suddenly, the connection was made. Somehow, in someway, this sparrow-man and the snake were one and the same! Screeching quite angrily, the hawk dove downwards once again only to be shot up into the air via another blast of blue sparks.

"I warned you!" cried Cali even as his fingers began to move and carve intricate signs in the air before a sudden blast of fire chargrilled the hawk in midair, causing it to crash to the ground. Once the smoke had cleared, the fairies and sparrow-men could not contain their laughter. The once and gloriously proud hawk had been reduced into a pinkish-skinned bird with only the feathers on his head remaining unscorched from the blast. Shrieking in embarrassed rage, the hawk turned and fled away as fast he could go, look very much like a chicken with its head cut off.

Before any of the fairies or sparrow-men could begin to cheer, Cali whirled around and angrily began to yell at the fairy that had refused to find shelter. "What in the name of all that's good and crazy were you thinking just standing here like a freakin' moron? Where was that fast speed you're so famous for?"

The fairy, Vidia, stared down at the ground, further driving Cali in his mad rant.

"Great Gaia, you could have been KILLED, do you even realize that? I know that we're immortal and all that but we can't survive being EATEN! If we did, that would just be too freaky, even for me!" Suddenly, Cali jumped forward and embraced Vidia in a tight hug, startling everyone that was watching the pair. Vidia herself had stiffened and was now staring in shock at the top of Cali's head as the slightly taller fairy whispered into her shoulder. "Don't you ever scare me like that again, you… you agile thing you."

Vidia stared at him in shock for a moment longer before suddenly shoving him away, screaming. "I HATE YOU!" With that said, she flew as fast as she could back the sour plum tree but no matter how fast she flew, she could not escape the sight of Cali's crestfallen face.

* * *

"Are you alright, Cali?"

Said fairy sighed and glanced up to see Prilla looking down at him in concern. "Oh, hello. Prilla was it? Yes, I'm quite well thank you. Why do you ask?"

"Well, for one thing, you're hanging upside down from the ceiling."

"Am I?" Cali glanced around and saw that he was indeed sitting on the ceiling of the tea room, receiving many strange looks from the patrons . "Oh, sorry." He dropped to the floor with a crash. "Whoa… head rush… kinda cool… kinda painful too…"

" Cali, please, sit down and have some of Dulcie's poppy-puff rolls. They're really good!" Prilla ushered Cali to a unoccupied table and sat him down before taking a seat on his other side.

"Thank you but I think I'll just have some lemongrass tea," said Cali to the order-talent fairy who merely nodded and hovered away. "Sigh… I just don't get that girl…"

"Vidia's like that. One minute, you think she's a selfish brat, and the next, you find out she's as caring as the rest of us," said Prilla.

"Oh really?" asked Cali, "She sure showed it earlier."

Prilla flinched slightly. "It's just that… she's not used to having someone… care I guess. I mean, when I helped her find Queen Ree's crown, she kept shifting around like a color-blind chameleon!"

"Really…" Cali trailed off and sighed slightly. "I guess it doesn't help matters that I'm more… unique than the rest of us here. Then again, I suppose it's better to be alone."

"Not it's not!" exclaimed Prilla. "It's never better being alone! I should know I'm the only fairy with my talent in all of Neverland!"

Cali cocked an eyebrow at the pleasantly plump fairy. "Oh? And what's you're talent?"

"I can go to the mainland and back again whenever I want."

"Really?" asked Cali, quite interested now. "Can you take anybody with you?"

Prilla blinked in surprise and tapped her chin thoughtfully. "I don't know… no one's ever wanted to come along…"

"Can I come? Please, please, please, please?" Cali got down onto the floor and held up his hands in a begging position. "Pretty please with sugary whip-cream and a large cherry on top!"

" Okay, okay!" Prilla quickly had Cali stand up before her blush could consume her entire face. "Just… be sure not to get out of sight." For the other patrons, it didn't look as though the two had actually left save for their suddenly flushed faces and their gasps for air. "I can't believe you did that!"

"What? Hey, this stuff is good!" Cali held up a large red circular object emblazed with an 'm'. "These are way better than Never fruit in my opinion!"

"Still, taking candy from that boy…"

"Hey, I did not 'take' anything! He tried to give me to his sister so that she could put me in a dress! A dress! With pink frillys and everything! I figure that taking a candy was a fair price in exchange for that humiliation."

"But if you hadn't flown us out of there…"

"That cat was asleep when I poked it, okay! Still, it was a good thing I can fly fast without my magic otherwise……" Cali trailed off as his eyes began to widen dramatically before he suddenly dropped the candy on their table with a thump.

Concerned, Prilla leaned forward slightly. " Cali? Are you okay?"

"That's it… That's it! That's how I'll get her to open up to me! Thank you so much for the trip, Prilla! We'll have to do it again sometime!" Cali leapt forward and embraced the stunned fairy before zooming off. Silence reigned supreme for but a moment before Cali reappeared. "Almost forgot my candy!"

* * *

"Vidia! Hello, Vidia!" cali circled the sour-plum tree and vainly tried to find an entryway. "Come on, Vidia! I got something to tell ya!"

No answer.

"Oh for the love of—Are you that jealous of me, Vidia?" If she wasn't going to come out on her own, he was going to goad her to it, blast it! "Are you really that petty? Or are you so slow in the head that it reflects in your flying? You—OOF!" Cali suddenly found himself flat on his back with Vidia sitting on his stomach, her hands holding his arms down and a very ticked off expression adorning her face.

"Say that again, _darling_… and I'll—"

"You'll what?" Cali was now standing beside her as she kneeled on the ground. "Vidia, I'm sorry for offending you, but I didn't want to spend most of the afternoon standing here shouting for you to come out and talk to me. You're not going to get any faster that way."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Vidia, her tone distrusting and heavy with suspicion. Cali sighed and conjured a pair of pillows and motioned for her to sit as did the same. Once she was situated, Cali began to explain himself.

"As you no doubt aware, I'm the fastest fairy here in Neverland, but most of that comes from my magic and my… well, I guess you could call it connectiveness to fairy dust. By using my magic, I can fly faster than any fairy can go without injuring themselves _and_ I am more compadible to dust that way."

"Was does being compadible have to do with it? All fairies are compadible with pixie dust." Vidia's voice couldn't get more biting even if she grew fangs.

"Well duh, but don't you think its odd that certain fairies can fly faster than others? Such as you and I? I admit that many of us have a knack for certain things but its fairies, and sparrow men, of our sort that are the most connected to dust outside those associated with its creation and distribution. But even they are a bit different than us.

"… I know about the banishment… and the reason behind it… I won't lie to you by denying that fresher dust is stronger than the usual kind but that's only because…"

"Because what?" snapped Vidia, her ire raised a bit more at the mention of her past misdeed.

"The connection is stronger. That's all. That's why I can fly so much faster than you or anyone else because I'm connected more to the pixie dust. That and I've got a killer body." Vidia frowned and glared at him.

"Sure you do, darling."

"Thanks, sweetie. Anyway, all you have to do to be as fast as me is to strengthen your connection to pixie dust." Cali looked at Vidia whose eyes were narrowed in distrust but there was a spark in them.

"Training? That's all it will take?"

"Yep. Doesn't matter if the dust is fresh or not either. After a while, there won't even be a difference." Cali smiled. He had her even if she didn't know it. "Tell you what, I'll give you some time to think it over. I've got some spells to cook up anyway. Come by my shop whenever the lantern shines green, I'll be there then."

"… Fine. "

"Great!" Cali stood with a flourish and was about to fly off but stopped suddenly. "Hey, can I ask you something?"

"You just did."

"Oh I felt the sting on that, but seriously, can I?"

"If you must, darling." Cali grinned a wicked grin and leaned in uncomfortably close to Vidia's face, causing her to flush faintly.

"Do I make you… crazy, baby?" whispered Cali in a hushed tone, earning a fierce glare and an attempted smack to his head, but, by the time the blow was delivered, he was already in the air and flying away, cackling like the nut that he was.


End file.
